


When life gives you lemon

by sempreme



Series: Slices of Life [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, Dorks in Love, HP May Madness 2017, HP: EWE, Harry is naked, M/M, No Smut, Post-Hogwarts, Slice of Life, however
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempreme/pseuds/sempreme
Summary: Life in their posh apartment in Muggle London couldn’t have gone better.





	When life gives you lemon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for:
> 
> ♦ [HP May Madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/) 2017 Day 3: "I love you. You pay my rent.", lemon, legal, lascivous  
> ♦ [harry100](http://archiveofourown.org/works/harry100.livejournal.com) Challenge Prompt #311: _Allergy_  
>   
>  A big thank you to my lovely beta [Nessie ](http://fairydrarry.tumblr.com/)❤
> 
> I solemnly swear that I’m up to _good_ : I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I'm not getting paid for this work, which is for entertainment purpose only.
> 
> Enjoy!

Draco was chopping lemons when Harry entered the kitchen, naked from head to toe.

“You should invest in- what’s the word? Modesty?” Draco commented, trying to maintain his grip on the knife while Harry collapsed on a chair, limbs spread out, enjoying the warm sun that entered from the window.

“I’m allergic to that,” Harry stated, eyes closed, a seraphic smile on his wet lips. Draco simply tsked, returning to his lemonade.

“Unless,” Harry continued, tone vague “you have something against my genitals?”

Draco snorted. “Nope,” he replied, barely standing the thought of Harry’s skin – Harry’s huge cock - being denied to him.

 

***

 

After having dealt with an emergency at the Ministry, Draco returned home to find Harry still on the same chair, still gloriously naked - the most lascivious of the visions.

He offered him the drink he had prepared almost an hour before. “I love you,” Harry thanked him, cheesy smile and all. “And you also pay my rent, so,” he added, raising the glass in the air, “cheers.”

Draco petted his curls. “Rents aren’t legal in the Wizarding World, Harry” he pointed out, tugging at Harry’s hair.

Life in their posh apartment in Muggle London couldn’t have gone better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are genuinely accepted ❤
> 
> Let's chat on [Tumblr](https://sempre--me.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
